


Sunkissed but I Wanna Kiss You

by Gridaph



Series: Zedpulse fics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Maple? making something other than angst? more likely than you think, No Homo, but when am I never not kinda suggestive ;), kinda suggestive at the end just heads up, thats it thats the fic have a nice day, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: alt title:  fellas is it gay to kiss yo homie during a sunset after he just got hit on
Relationships: impulseSV/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Zedpulse fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766347
Comments: 31
Kudos: 126





	Sunkissed but I Wanna Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, probably

The sand beneath Zedaph's feet is white hot and burns between his toes as he sinks them in. The burn subsides after a while of standing there (looking like a fucking idiot), enjoying the sun press against his skin. Nice.

He looks up to where Impulse is playing beach volleyball with a group of girls and smiles (the girls are really, really pretty, by the way. One of them is brunette, short hair and exactly Zedaph's type. Or maybe he just has a thing for brunettes. Maybe).

(Or just Impulse.) 

((But no one has to know.))

Impulse is wearing unfairly short swim trunks and a white T-shirt that shows off his biceps nicely. Really nicely. He's sunkissed (Zedaph would like to kiss his sunkissed skin) and Zedaph dizzyingly thinks he looks like some model for the front of a magazine cover. 

"Zed!" Impulse looks like he's glowing against the near sunset (maybe he is, or maybe it's just his sweat. Either way. Zed thinks he looks nice) "you're on my team." 

The girls don't complain and he learns why very quickly. They're good, like, _good._ Both Zed and Impulse are pretty athletic (Impulse more than Zedaph, but oh well. Zed was on the high school track team and Impulse was for American football) but they laugh and joke around as they fumble with their passes. 

The game is good, much better than he thought it would be. By the end of it, they're both panting hard with hands on their knees after an unsurprising lost (but Zed's really proud of that time he scored two points in the row). His legs and calves hurt but Zedaph thinks it's worth it when he looks to his side and sees Impulse collapse beside him, laughing freely with the widest smile he's ever seen. 

Wow. 

Impulse is.. really hot. 

His face is red, and from where Zedaph's eyes are leading him, it may be red even lower if he can see- 

Oh. 

Isn't that an intriguing thought.

They wave goodbye to the girls and one of them (the pretty blonde, way out of Zedaph's league and totally perfect for Impulse) runs up and pulls out a marker, holding the cap between her teeth as she writes her number on Impulse's arm when he gets up. 

_Smooth._

She leaves with a wink and Zedaph has to bite back the sting of jealousy that hits him in the gut. 

"So," Zedaph asks, drawing an I on the sand subconsciously, "you gonna call her? She's cute. Don't you, like, have a thing for blondes?" 

"What do you think, Zedaph?" Impulse's gaze is suddenly serious, burning holes in his skin. That's weird, Impulse has never used his full name befo- oh. _Oh._

In the sun, Zedaph can see Impulse's eyes really clearly. A sort of yellow-ish amber; Tango says he thinks Impulse's eyes remind him of fire. 

("Fire?" Zedaph sucks on his popsicle. They're watching Impulse's game, it would be his last before all three of them graduate high school, then it's bye-bye school and hellow summer job. 

"Yeah. They're really intense, but also super warm. Really just depends on how you see him, y'know? I used to see him as real scary, with his stare 'n stuff. But when you get to know him, he's a real nice guy." 

"Fire, huh...?" Zedaph whispers as he looks back to Impulse on the field.) 

Impulse is kinda like fire. Not just his eyes, but just Impulse himself. He's dangerous and scary at first, intimidating but when you need it the most, he gives you warmth. He's intense, sometimes uncontrollable. But also calm and steady. Safe. 

"Zed." Impulse leans down, nose pressed against Zedaph's. 

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

Then Impulse's lips are on Zedaph's - _soft -_ and he can feel the stars on the tips of his fingers when Impulse reaches down to hold them. 

"Impu-" Again. And again. And again. 

Impulse's lips are soft, a bit salty from when they played in the water for a bit but most of all, they're exactly what Zedaph imagined them to be. They feel nice. Strong, steady. Like the rest of Impulse. 

Zedaph likes Impulse's lips. 

He likes Impulse. 

"Impulse," He breathes, "I think I kinda love you." 

Impulse freezes. A few beats of silence and then, "Need water." 

His chest physically aches when Impulse lets go of his hand and leaves to go back to their hotel. 

Zedaph might've fucked up. 

* * *

When he enters the room, still brooding, the last thing he expects is to be slammed forcefully against the door. Impulse’s face is dangerously close to his. “Did you mean it?” His eyes are desperate and searching, and he looks like he’s in pain.

"Wha-" he struggles to form words. 

"When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I meant it." he says honestly. Maybe he didn't fuck up. 

"Oh thank god," Impulse captures his lips once again - _yeah, still soft -_ this time harder, faster, desperate. His lips part automatically at the touch, and Impulse slides his tongue in. Oh. _Oh._

His hands run up the nape of Impulse's neck, reaching to his hair (oddly curly, but just a bit so it's not that noticeable. Typical American-Boy haircut, but Zed thinks it looks really good on Impulse) and angling his head for better access. 

Impulse reaches behind him to lock the door, tongue still in Zedaph's mouth and - _oh._

Zed pulls away to breathe, "Impulse." 

"You think we could get married on this beach?"

Impulse stops for a second, hands still pressing on Zed's side, and Zedaph half regrets even asking 'cause w _ho the fuck asks that during a make out session?_ but Impulse pecks his lips and smiles.

"I'd like that," he whispers sincerely against Zedaph's neck. 

They kiss again. 

"If you're still wondering, I'm not gonna call that girl back. I have a thing for blondes, but I think it's just you." 

Yeah. 

_Yeah._

"I think it's just you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> so like. 
> 
> wedding fic anyone?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [SolitarySorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarySorrow/pseuds/SolitarySorrow) Log in to view. 




End file.
